


Cheeky little thing

by Saddith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oh, what a most delicious sight, seeing you in this vulnerable state; my merciless little master, craving to be touched by the devil in human form.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky little thing

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is taking a bath and the oh so wicked Sebastian is holding the washcloth.

”I have prepared a bath for you, young master.”

The young Earl of Phantomhive glanced up from the stacks of papers resting on the rather large mahogany desk. “Good,” he murmured in a quite ill-mannered tone, waving his hand dismissively at the black-clad butler. “I’ll be right there. Just wait for me in the bathroom.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian complied, bowing down low before exiting the room. As the demon closed the wooden door behind him, he muttered over his impudent little master being so ungrateful. Sebastian had spent the last two days catering to his every desire, as well as entertaining his every wish and whim; he had even let that darn reaper flaunt around him for an entire afternoon, just to satisfy that cheeky child.

The young master had surely been in some kind of foul mood these past few days, there was no doubting that. There must be a reason, mustn’t there? Sebastian pondered over the variety of possibilities that could be the cause of the young Earl’s distress. Might he be stressing over Lady Elizabeth’s scheduled visit tomorrow? No, that couldn’t be it…

Sebastian’s train of thought was cut off, as his young master entered the slightly steamy washroom. The young boy had an almost uneasy expression, and the demon noticed how his hands were fidgeting nervously, as if something was bothering him.

Raising one dark eyebrow, Sebastian asked, “Is everything alright, my lord?”

The boy let out a snort and walked over to his servant and sat down on the small stool in front of him. “Yes, everything is fine, and even if it wasn’t it would be none of your business.”

_Oh, how cheeky indeed._

The demon’s eyes flared up for a brief moment, before he narrowed them slightly. “Is that so?”

“Just get on with your duties and undress me already, you foul creature,” the boy commanded in a fiery tone.

Sebastian let out a barely audible chuckle as he began undressing the young boy, going about it slowly, simply to see if he could elicit another fit from the Earl; two could play this game. To the demon’s surprise, the young boy averted his gaze as he worked his long, lean fingers over the buttons and ribbons of his attire. A scarlet tint was spreading across the boy’s cheeks, and the butler smiled devilishly to himself.

_Ah, the young master seems to be embarrassed. How very unlike you, my ruthless little lord._

They had gone over this procedure a thousand times, and he had memorized every inch of the boy by now; Ciel had never been ashamed to show off his naked form before. The demon wondered if it might not be the fact that he was undressing in front of his butler that made the boy disconcerted, perhaps it was the demon’s deliberately slow movements that bothered him.

With that thought, Sebastian went even slower, as he slid the pressed, white shirt down his master’s shoulders. With just a slight hint of a smirk, he brushed his cotton-clad fingertips over the boy’s arms as he did so, reveling in the shiver that shook the small body in front of him as a result.

He proceeded by removing Ciel’s heeled boots, before teasingly lingering on the garters that held up his black stockings. He unhooked the first one with great care, sliding both the garter and the stocking down while tickling the boy with one gloved finger over the fair skin of his calf on the way down.

He repeated the action with the boy’s other leg, before roughly grabbing his hips and pushing the boy from the stool. The petulant boy was now standing in front of the kneeling demon, who kept his hands on the narrow hips a few seconds too long.

Sebastian was sure his young master would have complained by now, but instead his small little ears turned beautifully crimson as he continued avoiding the older male’s gaze. The demon went to unbutton the boy’s shorts, and slid his fingertips down the hem just slightly before he did so, causing the Earl’s breath to hitch.

“S-sebastian, are you done playing your little game?” the boy spewed in a slightly shaky voice. “The water will surely get cold soon if you keep stalling.”

“Yes, my lord.” The demon smirked, quite satisfied with the reaction he’d managed to coax from his master. He slid the shorts down over his thin, pale legs, leaving the boy standing in nothing but his undergarments.

“I can take those off myself, pervert,” the boy muttered patronizingly, but Sebastian was sure he heard just a tiny hint of amusement in the boy’s voice.

Ciel turned around, removing his eyepatch and stepping out of the last garment as he headed towards the elliptic claw foot tub; his supple backside bare and glowing in the dimly lit room as the candlelight created dancing shadows over his small form. The demon kept his distance until the boy had positioned himself against the porcelain, sighing in content as the water heated his fair skin and tired limbs.

Sebastian discarded of his black tailcoat and white gloves, folding them neatly before placing them on the counter. He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and strolled over to the relaxed little boy, a small smile tugging at the corners of the butler’s lips. He picked up a cotton washcloth before kneeling beside the tub, soaking it thoroughly before lathering it up with lavender-scented soap.

Sebastian’s mind wandered as he rubbed circles with the cloth over the boy’s front, wicked ideas forming as his young master’s face turned a shade darker as his hand crept lower. The proud little Earl seemed to be in a very troubled state; could it be that he was finally being plagued by the sinful desires that young boys his age normally succumbed to at some point? Might that be the source of his young master’s malaise?

The demon let out an almost musical chuckle at the sound of the little lord’s breath getting caught in his throat when the cloth reached his sensitive inner-thighs. Surely, his young master would agree that a small penance would be in order, to atone for his wretched behavior? _Oh, he would have to,_ the butler thought to himself as he let out a barely audible purring sound.

Sharp, dark fingernails lightly grazed the soft skin right next to the cloth, causing another breath to come out hitched, and the boy finally met the demon’s gaze, whose eyes were faintly glowing with daunting hellfire. The butler smiled wickedly when the boy parted his lips just slightly and breathed out his name as he clutched the sides of the ebony tub with shivering little hands. “S—se—bastian…”

_Oh, what a most delicious sight, seeing you in this vulnerable state; my merciless little master, craving to be touched by the devil in human form._

The demon moved over to the other thigh as he leaned in close enough to brush his cruel lips against the shell of the boy’s ear, scratching softly at the sensitive flesh below his hipbone. “Are you sure nothing is troubling you, my lord?” The butler made sure to let a hot puff of air follow his words. “You can tell me, young master. I just might be able to help you…” he purred teasingly into the boy’s ear.

Ciel gasped and released his grip on the cold porcelain, using his hands to push at the butler’s chest. “W-what are you implying, _demon_?” the boy spat, face flushed in exasperation. Sebastian could hear his little master’s heartbeat flutter in his chest, like the wings of a small bird.

The demon chuckled softly and locked his gaze with the young boy, entrapping him in the fiery depths of his glowing, hellish orbs. _My, my, you testy little thing._ “Whatever are you accusing me of, young master? I am simply offering to relieve you of any distress, as is befitting of the butler of the Phantomhive household,” he smirked, moving the washcloth slowly over the boy’s lean waist.

“I am not in any distre… ah!” The boy let out a surprised moan as Sebastian’s fingers brushed over one pert nipple as he worked the washcloth over his scrawny chest.

“My sincerest apologies, my lord,” the demon said with mock-remorse. “You were saying?”

“You… you bastard!” the boy wailed, pursing his lips disapprovingly as he resumed his clutching of the tubs edges.

The demon smirked teasingly as he deliberately trailed his index-finger over the other pink bud, before he started rubbing it softly.

“S—seba… ooh… sto—ah!” The boy's head fell back against the hard material as he sunk down further in the water. His eyes fluttering shut as pleasure sent vibrant shivers up and down his spine.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open just slightly, showing of just a hint of two sharp canines; he pushed a wicked tongue out, wetting his lips as he watched his little master’s composure fall apart one touch at a time.

The demon kept on tending to the hard little nub for a little while longer, before he let his fingers trail down his soft abdomen to rest just above the hardening ridge between the boy’s legs. He watched the boy’s chest heave as he opened his mismatched eyes and gazed at his servant with slight confusion and a fair amount of lust.

“You really don’t look well, my lord,” the demon continued teasing in a velvety voice. “I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”

Ciel gritted his teeth and inhaled swiftly before shakily growling at his butler. “Y-you know w-what to do, you damned, wretched, malevole-“The boy’s ranting was cut off and with a sharp breath, his eyes went wide. Sebastian trailed one very soft fingertip over the boy’s twitching length; purring through his teeth as he watched the Earl become even more vexed by the second.

“Tell me.” he commanded as he continued to torment the frustrated child, trailing his finger all the way to the tip, before going back down again. Ciel bucked his hips involuntarily, seeking more of the devil’s skilled hand.  Sebastian managed to follow the boy’s movement, not letting the boy get what he wanted until he heard him utter the words.

Ciel’s knuckles were turning white from his firm hold, his eyes were squeezed shut, a squealing noise got trapped behind pursed lips before he finally opened his mouth and breathed, “ _Touch me_.” It wasn’t quite the full answer Sebastian had hoped for, but the demon decided it would suffice. With an evil smile curving the sides of his lips, he wrapped his fingers around the small, stiff shaft and rubbed a gentle circle over the tip with his thumb. The boy whimpered, the sound as delicious as a ripe soul, causing a shiver of pure lust to course through the demon’s kneeling, human form.

As he began moving his hand up and down under the now lukewarm water, stroking the little Earl with experience behind his movements, the young boy let out a long breathy moan. As Sebastian increased the speed, more lust-filled sounds flew past those pink, parted lips and the demon growled low in his throat.

_What magnificent sounds you’re making, little one._

Ciel began rolling his hips, thrusting into the demon’s squeezing hand creating small ripples in the bathwater. “Aah… S-seba… mmm…”

The demon moved his other hand to rest the boy’s chin between two fingers, and leaned in until he was mere inches from the boy’s face. “Open your eyes.”

As the boy complied, sweltering exhales mixed together as the demon held his position, hot fingers still moving against the boy in a steady rhythm. Glowing violet and royal blue met the very core of hell and all that is sin, as the devil touching him in this lewd way never averted his gaze.

Sebastian’s momentum increased, as did the boy’s sweet sounds, soft whimpers, choked squeals and throaty groans left those angelic lips, until the slow thrusting became more and more frantic and his pleasured sounds were replaced by ragged breaths. His young master began trembling under his touch, and the demon growled as he pressed their foreheads together before dragging his tongue over those pink, un-sullied lips.

Ciel’s eyes went wide and his breath began to hitch, his small hands moved to clutch the demon’s shoulders; the Faustian seal marking his right eye glowing ever brighter as he crept closer to completion. With a sharp cry, the boy arched his back as hot spurts of white liquid dirtied the cold water as he reached his climax.

His whole body shook with tremoring sensations of utter bliss, wave after wave of glorious pleasure crashed through the boy, who slumped back against the porcelain, almost going under the surface had Sebastian not caught him.

“Sebastian…” the boy breathed, flushed and spent in the demon’s embrace. His long lashes fluttered as he blinked rapidly a few times before hoisting himself up into a sitting position. “The water is soiled.”

“Yes, you’re quite right,” Sebastian agreed in a slightly amused tone. “And cold, as well. I will have to change it.”

“Yes, you will,” the boy muttered, his expression quickly becoming stern as he composed himself. “You must never mention this to anyone; do you hear me, Sebastian? That is an order!”

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, and nodded his understanding. The sight of his stoic young master’s proud face being thoroughly flushed, the glossy shine coating his large eyes, making them sparkle in the light from the candles, was at the very least, a delightful one. He let his tongue trace over one canine before complying with the order in the proper manner. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
